Morgana
Appearance While she appears human and build and height, there is something about this woman that tells the senses that the is not exactly...human. She has long black hair, tied in places with bits of bone and dark green vines. Her gray-green eyes are heavily lined with kohl, and she wears clothing made of bone-studded leathers, furs, and and dark feathers. Her skin gleams with unnatural perfection, at least the portions of it that are not covered by her tattered black cloak. Various herbs, bones, and beads hang from cinches on her belt, rattling as she moves, and they give off a fragrant, medicinal smell. Small motes of translucent light seem to flicker around her when she moves. Early Life Morgana was born in the Fey wild to a Dryad mother. Like many Dryad, the encounter between her mother and father was a one-time affair. Morgana knows nothing of her father, and the dryad community in which she lives, primarily women, do not speak often of their male lovers, except in hush whispers, so she has never been curious as to who he was. As a child, she ran and played with the other children in the Eden-like paradise, speaking with the woodland creatures, growing trees and flowers, bathing in streams, and loving nature. She followed the ideals of the druids, and often participated within their circle. As she grew, Morgana realized that she was different from the other dryads, due to her half-blood, and the other children noticed it too. She became the black sheep of the tribe. As the other dryad children her age grew to great beauty and charm, she found herself more and more isolated. She began to spend her time alone, searching the forest for special herbs and flowers to pass her time, and began to make herbal mixtures, and brew potions. She gained the reputation among the clan as the ‘dark druid’, as she also became fascinated with collecting the bones of creatures from the forest and using them to tell fortunes. One night, as a prank, the other dryad girls snuck into her home and switched out some reagents she was using with some acid, thinking to scar her and scare her. However, the potion she was brewing was intended for Morgana’s mother, to ease a cough, and when her mother drank the concoction, she died. Enraged, Morgana figured out what had happened, cursed the druids and their circle, and turned away from her clan forever. Now an outcast, she spent many years surviving in the deepest wilds of the fey, avoiding contact with others, honing her potions and concoctions. Those few that encountered her found a creepy, dark haired woman clothed in leathers and feathers, and her haunted reputation grew. One day, an expedition into a dark riverside cave for a rare fungus led her to a life changing moment. There, she came across a coven of hags. She was fascinated by their art, and they were fascinated by her beauty. She quickly became a member of the coven, learning even more of the dark arts. Current Life Morgana again lost her family, as Tiamat and her children began their incursion on the fey. Her sisters were slaughtered, and she fled into the very depths of the fey were few ventured. There, in the dark wilds, alone, she snapped. Lost in depression and near madness, she stayed for days in her small shelter, ignoring need for food and drink. Meanwhile, outside, hundreds of crows began to gather, and the moon above turned black. At first, she thought it was an omen of her death, but soon she began to hear the other worldly whispers of Nuitari, the Nightreaver. She pledged her life, and her druidic skills, to the God of dark magic. Her hair, which had always changed colors with the seasons, turned as black as the night. Seeing the wilderness that she loved dying, Morgana hatched an idea on how to rescue it. Lacking the power to face Tiamat and her children, she instead studied the process of decomposition; of fungi’s and spores, and set out to undo the damage that the battle raging across the fey had caused. With a new celestial guide, and a new purpose, Morgana set forth back into the Fey wild. Rumors would often be told of the black-haired hooded woman and her flock of crows that scoured the battlefields after combat had ended, surrounded by floating, ethereal spores. Using both her clerical and nature magic, she went about the scarred landscape, ensuring that both the corpses and ruined land were sent into a state of decay, to quickly nourish the land for rebirth. Still feeling like she was not doing enough to revenge her Coven, Morgana heard rumors of the legendary heroes of the Burning Phoenix. She followed these rumors until her search led her to the Sanctuary, where she encountered an odd druid named Autumn, and a small army of squirrels with armor and weapons. Morgana spend some time with Autumn listening to the tales of the Phoenix. When she expressed that she wished that there were such heroes alive today Autumn told her a secret; some were indeed still alive. She gifted Morgana with an ancient guild pin, and told her to find a place called Mythpoint. Unsure how to get there, Morgana returned to the fey, and sought out the powerful Queen of Witches. The Witch Queen agreed to send the druidess to Mythpoint, in return for a favor some time in the future. Category:Player Character